Losing Her
by IzzatiNoKitsune
Summary: Kirihara, who fell in love with Sakuno for years have to witness her marriage with the man of her dream, Ryoma. What is Kirihara's reaction? Kirihara x Sakuno x Ryoma WARNING: Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**LOSING HER**

**This story is actually in Kirihara's POV. So please remember it!**

_**DISCLAIMER: The characters is belong to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. And the story is actually inspired by iKiohri from Youtube. This is the second time I made story from iKiohri video, please read the first one, If Only.**_

_**P/S: I already asked for her permission, so I didn't steal her story. SO PLEASE DON'T REPORT! **_

_**LOSING HER**_– Song lyrics

_LOSING HER_– Flashbacks / Dreaming / Thought (original from the video)

LOSING HER- Kirihara's POV

"LOSING HER" – Talking

**LOSING HER** – Time skip

**SYNOPSIS**_: Kirihara, who fell in love with Sakuno for years have to witness her marriage with the man of her dream, Ryoma. What is Kirihara's reaction?_

**LO****SING HER**

-Originally Story of iKiohri-

"You are cordially invited to the wedding of _**Ryuuzaki Sakuno **_& …."

Kirihara read aloud as he lay onto his soft bed. He didn't need to read all the words. He already knew who's she's going to marry too…

It's been 11 years he had know this girl. Also 11 years he had loved her. And in these 11 years, he never get to say he loves her very deeply, even after she's going to marry this _bastard_, Echizen Ryoma…

___**XOXOXO**_

_**Some say it ain't over until it's over.**_

_**But I guess it's really over now…**_

_**There's something I'm going to say before I let you go.**_

_**LISTEN…**_

_**XOXOXO**_

**8 years ago…**

"You're always like this." Ryoma told her as she tried to hold back her tears. As he left leaving her cried, I held her into my arms but she eventually pushed me away anyway. It's really hurt to see her like this. I suddenly felt burned inside and growled.

"Sa-chan…. Damn it, I'll teach him a lesson !" I yelled and as I'm about to chase him, Sakuno held my wrist and smiled.

"It's alright Kirihara-kun. I'm used to it."

"But Sa-chan!"

"It's alright. I'm fine now! See? Now let's go watch movie!" She said excitedly with those beautiful smiled on her round chubby face. I just can't denied it and followed her…

_**XOXOXO**___

_**When you have a fight with him,**_

_**I often see you cry.**_

_**You would feel sad and blue and I would almost LOSE it.**_

_**Clutching my chest, I feel my heart,**_

_**A~a~ache secretly.**_

_**But then you would smile at me, **_

_**And say that everything is alright.**_

_**XOXOXO**_

**5 years ago…**

Sa-chan and I were hanging around at ice-cream café, since both of us rarely met each other anymore. Ah, I love this moment with her.

"I really love Ryoma you know. So even if he cold towards me, I don't really mind."

I know you are Sa-chan. That's why I never told you.

"By the way, what did Akaya-kun wish for?" She asked as she giving me those smile I love. I grinned at her.

"It's a secret." I replied as I laughed while she making those pout face of her. But without she realized, my heart skip a beat because she was so closed to me just now…

"But I do know what you wish for Sa-chan." I told her as she began to blink with curious look from her huge, happy brown eyes of her.

"Oh? What did I wish for Akaya-kun?" She asked as she began to eat her favorite ice-cream flavor.

"You want to live happily ever after with that prince of charming of you right?" I smirked as her round face starting to turning red.

"I-It's not true!" She started to yelp as she close her obviously redden cheek. I laughed dryly at her reaction. Sa-chan, do you know how much it hurts me, when I said that?

_**XOXOXO**___

_**I've always known how you feel for him.**_

_**So I desperately try to hide my feelings for you.**_

_**But when I see you smiling at me,**_

_**I lose all my resolve **_

_**I fall hard once again without thinking of how my tragedy would end.**_

_**XOXOXO**_

**2 months ago…**

We both waited for Ryoma at the airport, since he just come back from America. You waited for him eagerly since you both haven't met for a year. Even though I keep a happy face with her, deep inside, I just wished he won't come back. I pouted slightly and she noticed.

"Akaya-kun? Something wrong?" She asked me worriedly as I turned to look at her. I sighed.

"It's nothing. By the way, I'm going to the rest room. Be right back alright?" I told her and went to the male rest room. I was hell annoyed that time. That Ryoma even barely contact her, but she always having him in her mind! As I went out from the toilet, I heard girls yelling and screaming out side of toilet. But I could heard a name…

"Kyaaa! It's Echizen Ryoma!" "He's sooo hot!" "Chase him! CHASE HIM!"

"He's here?! I can't let him see Sakuno!" I yelled out and quickly ran to where I left Sakuno before.

"Sa-chan!"

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Will you marry me?" Ryoma asked as he took out a silver ring. I was dumbfound and stunned… No… I didn't make it…

"R-Ryoma… Y-yes I will." I heard her soft voice whispered as I look up, she was crying. Cry out of happiness. But that's not me who made her cried like that. It was him… As he kissed her on the lips, I heard the fangirls scream out of horror, as I stared at them.

"Sa-chan. Why?"

_**XOXOXO**_

_**BABY~ Please don't take his hand.**_

'_**Cause you should be MY LADY~ **_

_**I've been waiting for you for so long.**_

_**Please look at me too. **_

_**XOXOXO**_

"_Akaya-kun, I love you" Sakuno stuttered as I look at her. My face turned red from her confession._

"_Sa-chan… I love you too. For a long time…" I whispered as I slowly kissed her soft pink lips._

_**XOXOXO**_

_**It was so perfect in my dreams. **_

_**Don't you know I have loved you forever?**_

_**But when your prince kneels in front of you today,**_

_**You would vow to spend the rest of your life with him.**_

_**XOXOXO**_

**1 week before…**

"Sa-chan! Are you sure that you going to marry that guy?" I asked her as I looked at her. This woman that I been in love more than 11 years, will be marry the man of her dreams next week.

"Yes Akaya-kun, I'm positive. Now stop worrying alright?" She pleaded me as I hinted few annoyed grunt in her angelic voice. I went silence.

"Sa-chan. I'm going back home alright?" I told her and stand up from the stool I sat on. She looked at me with puzzled look, but she nodded anyway.

I walked to my apartment that was just above her floor. I locked the door and went to my room as I started to throw everything as. Broken vase, broken window, everything I smashed down.

It's really hurt, so hurt. I can't accept this. I let out a frustrated screamed.

"Sa-chan… Sa-chan…" I whispered her name. My eyes turned red as tears keep flowing down my cheeks. I took out a pocket knife and suddenly…

"Akaya-kun! What are you doing?!" I heard a soft voice yelled at me as I turned around and saw her beautiful worried face.

"S-Sa-chan?! What are you doing here?! I-I'm mean, I didn't do anything!" I replied her question as I keep the pocket knife but she managed to grab it away. Damn her fast hand…

"Then what are you doing with this knife?!" "I-It fell down and I'm picking it up!" I lied to her as I wiped my tears away. She believed me, but then noticed my red eyes and walks to me.

"Akaya-kun… Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!" I lied to her again. But I know, she won't believe me this time.

"Tell me Akaya-kun." She asked me softly with gentle care and worry in her voice. I'm melted into her voice as well as her beautiful face.

"I'm just happy… I mean, jealous to see you going to marry Ryoma. That's all."

"And?"

"I'm also jealous of him because you will spend your time with him more than me!" I yelled out and then… she laughed.

"Maybe I will. Because he'll be soon to be husband. But I will still love you Akaya-kun, as you are my most best brother in the world I have." She said with a grin, but without her knowing, those words already crashed my heart into million pieces.

"Look, now you got your face cut! Let me wash it!"

"Nah, I'm alright! Don't worry!" I said as I touched my cut. Ouch…

"Even if you sad, you don't need to throw everything around Akaya-kun." She mumbled as she starting to picked up the broken vase and window. How much I wish that she know my feelings…

_**XOXOXO**_

_** And then you will be in your wedding dress,**_

_**Dress, dress, in your wedding dress.**_

_**You'll be in your wedding dress.**_

_**[But I'm not the one beside you]**_

_**Wedding dress, dress, in your wedding dress…**_

_**Oh no~**_

_**XOXOXO**_

**TODAY…**

I'm waiting in the church with my Rikkai friends, and also the other tennis groups too. They all come to watch the marriage of The Prince Of Tennis, Echizen Ryoma, with the Princess of Seigaku, Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

"Akaya, you ok?" Jackal asking me as he notice my grumpy expression.

"I'm fine…" I replied as I hear Marui and Niou snickered

"Of course he's not Jackal! The love of his life marry to an another man!" Marui laugh with Niou.

"It's alright Akaya, you will find another woman soon. You still a young man you know?" Yukimura told me as he patting my head. I just nodded as I watching Ryoma on the aisle, waiting for his bride.

The church went wild when suddenly the pipe organ starting to play as a signal the bride is here. The door open and reveal Sakuno holding Tezuka arm, as she was in a white dress. The dress was hugging her curves as pink beads decorated the dress. She's wearing a princess crown as a long light pink veil flowing behind her back. She's really beautiful…

"Kirihara, hold your mouth." Renji said as Sanada hit my head.

"Well, she's is beautiful. I won't blame him for gapping his mouth like that, Puri." Niou exclaimed as his eyes follow Sakuno's back. Pervert.

The wedding went perfectly as they finally kiss. I just stared at them from far away.

'_How much I wish it was me beside her…'_

_**XOXOXO**_

_Where am I? Is this the beach I always went with Sa-chan?_

_Then suddenly I saw her shadww not to far away._

"_Akaya-kun!"_

"_Sa-chan… I love you. I want to be with you, forever." I whispered as I slowly grab her waist and kisses her lips softly…_

_**XOXOXO**___

_**If it's only in dreams that I can be with you…**_

_**Then, I'd gladly sleep forever,**_

_**just to be with you.**_

_**XOXOXO**_

Everyone was cheering for them, as I look away from her. I know she was staring at me. I just… can't look at her now. Because I know how much she love him, how much they happy for each other.

_**XOXOXO**_

_**Please be happy with him.**_

_**Don't worry about me.**_

_**Please forget how MISERABLE I look.**_

_**It's going to be UNBEARABLE for me for such a long time. **_

_**No oh~**_

_**XOXOXO**_

"_Akaya-kun, let's have a date!"_

"_Akaya-kun, I made a bento for you!" _

"_W-Wait! D-Don't just randomly kissed me!"_

"_You really like to made me worry for you huh Akaya-kun?"_

_Oh how I just wish that what happen in my dream, illusion, comes true… But I know it will never be a reality… I'm such a fool for not telling you earlier._

_**XOXOXO**_

_**For such a long time….**_

_**I lived in an illusion like a FOOL.**_

_**But if you ask for me at any moment, know that I'll be here for you. **_

_**Even if it kills me to see you in that wedding dress…**_

_**Dress, dress, dress.**_

_**You're in your wedding dress.**_

_**Dress, dress, dress.**_

_**Wedding dress, **_

_**[You should've been with me]**_

_**You're in your wedding dress.**_

_**Oh no~**_

_**XOXOXO**_

After the wedding ceremony that night, Sakuno and Ryoma will be going straight to their honeymoon at Hawaii. Before it's too late. I need to tell her…

"Sa-chan!" I call out to her as I running towards her.

"What is it, Akaya-kun? Sorry… I can't stay that long. Ryoma-kun needs-"

"Don't worry. This won't take long. I just wanted to see you." I told her as I hug her tightly.

"Ak-Akaya-kun!"

"Congratulations! I'm happy for you! I need to tell you something important Sa-chan…" I whisper to hear ear, as she suddenly stop struggling and I let her. Go.

"Well, what is it?"

"You wanted to know what I wished for on that day? I wished for you. But obviously, it didn't come true…"

"A-Akaya-kun?"

"Be happy, Sa-chan. And finally… goodbye…"

**Tomorrow morning…**

**Sakuno POV**

I just arrived to Hawaii with Ryoma. As we walking out from the airport. I receive a call. I took out the phone and saw on the screen.

"Who is it?" Ryoma asked me as he look at the screen.

"It's Yukimura. Be right back Ryoma-kun. Hello, it's Sakuno."

"Sakuno. I have a bad news. It's Akaya." I heard his soft voice over the phone. But unusually, his voice sound so weak…

"W-What is it Yukimura-san?"

"Akaya… killed himself right after you left to your honeymoon."

"…. N-No. You're joking right?" My eyes widen as I staring to cry.

"It's true. Sadly, it's true… I'm sorry." I turned off the phone and fell down on the ground.

"Waaaaaaaa! Akaya!" I screamed out as my eyes didn't stop flowing the tears.

"Sakuno! Sakuno! Are you alright?!" Ryoma asking me as he gently hug me.

"Akaya! Akaya!" I screaming out as I hugging Ryoma back.

Akaya… Why?

**2 Weeks Later…**

I got back from Hawaii with Ryoma, as I quickly went Akaya's house. I opened the door to Akaya's apartment with the key he gave me. The scene was horrified…

There were dried blood everywhere on the floor and a white past was on the floor, making a shape of a body. I knew it was Akaya's. Then I look up at on the wall and say our picture hanging there. The picture of Akaya hugged my neck while he was grinning. And the picture was bloodied with Akaya's blood… on his picture. I'm starting to cry then I notice a piece of paper stuck under a cabinet. I pulled it out and notice there was a paper with full of handwriting.

"Dear Sa-chan… It's for me." I said as I read out loud.

'Dear Sa-chan. If you found this letter after you come back from honeymoon, it's mean I'm already dead. I want to tell you something.

I've been in love with Sa-chan for a long time. For 11 years. I know you must have found it hard to believe But it's true.

Sa-chan, please forget about me. Erase me from you heart, 'cause I know how much you already hurt when this happen to me.

I never tell you earlier because I was scared to lose you, cause you the one that I never ready to let go.

Be happy with the man of your dream. 'Cause I know how much you love him.

Please be happy, 'cause I'm your _brother_, I have right to demand you to be happy.

From the man who loves you deeply,

Kirihara Akaya."

"Akaya-kun, thank you. For everything…" I whisper as I look at the letter that come with a picture of both of us. Tears starting to dropping on the paper as tears starting to flowing out of my eyes. I just lost the man who always caring for me, loving me, and I never have a regret to know this man that changes everything in my life, Kirihara Akaya.

_**XOXOXO**_

"_**This won't take long, I just wanted to see you.**_

_**One LAST time."**_

_**XOXOXO**_

I WANT TO THANK YOU TO iKiohri! Cause she let me to continue doing fanfic of her video stories! And If Only, I can say it was a success for me! I hope this story also can be success! *Puppy eyes*

This story making is so much harder than If Only, because the dialogue on the original video is limited, so I had think of the story myself. And I'm crying when I finished this story. Kirihara Akaya is one of my fav. Characters in Prince of Tennis! And killing him is like…. T^T

But overall, I must say, this is my one of the best story I ever made!

Anyway! Hope you enjoy reading this! Please Read and Review!

P/S: Again, I already asked permission of iKiohri who made this story. So I didn't steal it!


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is actually in Sakuno's POV So please remember it!**

_**DISCLAIMER: The characters is belong to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. And the story is actually inspired by iKiohri from Youtube. This is the second time I made story from iKiohri video, please read the first one, If Only. This chapter is actually my idea, cause I think the first chapter just…. Hang. So this is the sequel! **_

_**P/S: I already asked for her permission, so I didn't steal her story. SO PLEASE DON'T REPORT!**_

_**LOSING HER**_– Song lyrics

_LOSING HER_– Flashbacks / Dreaming / Thought (original from the video)

LOSING HER- Sakuno's POV

"LOSING HER" – Talking

**LOSING HER** – Time skip

**SYNOPSIS**_: Kirihara, who fell in love with Sakuno for years have to witness her marriage with the man of her dream, Ryoma. What is Kirihara's reaction?_

**LOSING HER**

-Originally Story of iKiohri-

**Sakuno Side Story. **

After the death of Kirihara Akaya, my life turned pretty lonely. I know I have a wonderful husband, friends, but it just… it's so lonely without Akaya-kun.

Today I visited to his grave again. I put down a bouquet of light blue of daisy flowers and praying for him.

"Akaya-kun, how are you today? I hope you were fine. I'm pretty well myself." I said as I light brush few dust on his grave. I look at his picture on the grave and sighing to myself. How much I wish he's still here…

"Ryoma-kun becoming famous as he is now the King of Tennis. But somehow, he still manage to spend time with us you know?" I told him as I'm starting to pull off the grasses around his grave.

"As for me, well, I did become a successful one, 'cause I opened a bakery shop. I'm telling you, day by day, the bakery shop becoming more famous. It's not like I'm bragging about it. "

After a few hours of cleaning and talking, the day becoming darker as the time flow by.

"Akaya-kun. To be honest, I miss you. I really am. And I was thinking how stupid I am to never realize that you always love me. But you know, I need to live on, for the sake of my fami-"

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy just bought us ice-creams!" I hear a yelled from children voice as I turned around to see my 6 years old twin, Echizen Ringo and Echizen Yukito as their father following behind them.

Ringo's who have Ryoma's look, but only with a brown long hair just like mine. As for Yukito, he's have my face with Ryoma's hairstyle.

"Yukito, Ringo! What did your father bought?" I asked them as I kneeled in front of them.

"Daddy bought me a apple flavored ice-cream!" Yukito answered me as Ringo waving her hand up in the air as she want to answer a question in class.

"Me me! I have vanilla flavored ice-cream!" Ringo said as she starting to jumping around.

"Hey sweetheart." I hear my beloved husband voice as I look at him. Ryoma's now look more matured as he starting to grow nicely shaved beard. I smiled at him as I let him pecking on my cheek.

"Ryoma-kun. Thank you for taking care of them for me." I gave him a soft yet tired smile as he kiss my forehead.

"Nah, it's alright. I need to spend more time with these kids anyway."

"Daddy! Mommy! Who is this man?" Ringo ask as she pointing her finger on Akaya-kun picture. I just smiled at her as I hug her.

"This man is the most loveable, caring and funniest man I ever met." I told her as Yukito staring at the picture.

"What will he do know mommy? If he still alive?" Yukito ask me as I'm about to answer…

"Then your mommy here won't marry me, instead with that man." Ryoma explained as I pouted at him.

"Ryoma!" "Right right. I was joking."

"Daddy? What does that mean?" Ringo as Ryoma with questioning look as her father sigh.

"I was kidding Ringo. What I meant to say is, he will spin you two around, play games with you, teching you like a brother would do to their younger siblings." Ryoma admitted as he kissed Yukito's forehead the Ringo's. The two children look at each other.

"This man must be fun to be with!" Ringo yelled happily as Yukito nodded in agreement.

"Alright alright! Let's head to Uncle Kawamura's Sushi Shop now. He'll treat us today." Ryoma said as he pushed the children softly from the grave.

"Come on mommy! Or you will be lost again!" Yukito yelled as Ringo waving at me.

"Yes! Just wait a minute! Akaya-kun…" I looked at his grave and smiled.

"I need to move on, for the sake of my family. I'll always love you Akaya-kun. You the most wonderful brother I ever had."

I walked away from the grave as the wind flew gently, caressing my face.

_**XOXOXO**_

Dammit! I'm dead tired! x.x Anyway, thank you so much for reading this story! And I made this story just in 1 hour. WORLD RECORD! XDDD

Alright, this chapter is just what I thought as it suddenly pop out my mind! So I quickly wrote it. X3 I hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
